FPTR Fire and Ice
by perfectships
Summary: Healer Ginerva Weasley comes back to England after being away for five years only for situations to force her to be the fiancee of the man who was responsible for her leaving.the man who broke her heart. The man she loved. DG


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. If I did would I sit here writing fanfiction. So don't sue

A/N: This is dedicated to all my fellow fire and ice shippers out there

Ginerva Molly Weasley flipped her red hair behind her shoulders, as she walked into the stadium and headed towards the VIP lounge. She watched as some of the people gave her curious stares. The security wizard almost fell over himself in trying to bow to her. Ginny gave the man a small smile and watched as the man looked as if she had just made his day. 'Bloody suck ups.', she thought cynically 'Just because she was the sister of one member of the golden trio…..' her thoughts trailed off as she entered their box. Ever since Draco had become a quidditch player, he had always reserved the box for his 'family' which usually meant Harry and Ron. She almost turned back 'What if Lavender was there? She didn't think she could handle it!' and she didn't think she could hide how she felt. Though she was one of the most successful healers, she had always had trouble hiding her feelings where one of the golden trio were concerned. A man who, she realized with a pang of dismay, she still loved with the same intensity. Her time away from home had done nothing to lessen the intensity of her feelings. 'I wonder if I will ever be able to love another man again?' 'Stop it!' she told herself fiercely,' 'before Ron thinks you're falling sick or something!' 'And in case you've forgotten you are here to meet your brother whom you've not met for the last five years. Your only brother I might add'. Taking a deep breath she entered the final curtain and got the feeling of passing through a very strong ward before she saw the back of her red-headed brother.

Ron whirled around feeling someone behind him; his wand at the ready and he relaxed as he saw it was his sister "Ginny!" he exclaimed with a smile "So glad you could make it to this match. Let alone the match, so glad that you came to see me. Its been too long since I last saw you!" he added hugging her

Ginny hugged him back as best as she could while she fought down a tiny stab of guilt. She had sent him very brief letters throughout her training whereas he who normally hated writing had sent her at least a foot long parchment once a week

Ron felt that his sister was a bit tense and decided to lighten the mood "So are there any guys I have to trash because they fancy you?" he asked with a small smile in his voice though he meant every word and watched as his sister gave a genuine smile

Ginny smiled as she heard her brother's question 'Wasn't it just like her brother to ask the most ridiculous question! Well as he didn't know that one of his best mates had broken her heart, which still wasn't whole enough to be given to another guy.' 'Let him keep thinking that it would be better for everyone concerned in the long run' she thought before hugging her brother again.

"You'll do no such thing Ronald Billius Weasley" she told him in a mock threatening voice and watched as he clowned around for a minute

Ron clutched his chest in an exaggerated fashion "Ginerva Molly Weasley! You wound me. How many times do I have to tell you to not use my middle name in public! And as you seem to have forgotten; as big brother I have every right to trash guys who fancy you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics "Point one- We are not in public. Point two- You needn't worry about the guys who fancy me"

Though inwardly she thought 'Because I am spoiled for another man for life' she told him "Because in case you haven't noticed, I am a big girl and am more than capable of taking care of myself

"I noticed. And as your family I will look out for you whether you like it or not"

She gave him a very bright smile "So when can we go home Ron? I am tired."

Ron observed his sisters unnaturally bright smile and wondered at it.

Ginny watched as Ron's face took on the serious expression she remembered from before. 'He had become more serious since….' Her thoughts trailed off. The only thing she remembered about her family's death was a distant screaming and of things breaking, though she did remember being pressed to Ron's chest during the ordeal. Stop thinking all morose thoughts Ginny she told herself and concentrated on what Ron was telling her "Seriously Ginny. How are you? I was real proud of you, still am that you got accepted into the exclusive healer training program and came out second and I am happy and proud to just call you my sister. You've grown up to be a very beautiful woman you know. I am sure mom and dad would've been real proud of you now. And the hugs you gave right now rivaled mom's" the last part was told in a soft tone.

Ginny wondered at her brother. Usually he never spoke of their parents and the little that he did; she had to normally force it out of him. She saw him look at her suddenly and told her "I've a bone to pick with you, you know. What's with those ridiculously short owls you sent me for these past five years? Luna's letters were more informative than yours, you know!"

Ginny decided to change the topic "I was busy" she told him with a dismissive wave of her hand "So, how's Harry? Is he obsessed with work as usual?

"How else would he be?" asked Ron with a chuckle aware of the intentional change in the topic

Ginny snorted "You know, you laughing at Harry for being a workaholic is like the proverbial pot laughing at the kettle for being black"

"Ouch" told Ron in a mock hurt tone and said "I even missed your wise cracks at times"

"So, how's Draco?" asked Ginny forcing herself to be calm and hoping her façade didn't crack though inside she was feeling the familiar gut-wrench which had replaced the butterflies five years ago. "Are he and Lavender happy together?"

Ron arched a puzzled brow. He wondered whether his sister had read all the letters he had sent her. Seeing that she looked a bit stressed out, he decided to save the questions for a later date and decided to act like the clueless brother he used to be. "Didn't you know? Lavender passed away a year ago"

Ginny felt light headed and sat down "Oh. How?"

"Yeah. Bitch was cheating on Draco. Tried running off with her latest bloke. Remember Zabini?" he asked her and when she nodded, continued "Well. She had an accident and died. Good riddance to bad rubbish I'll say!"

Ginny's head was reeling it was still hard to take in 'Lavender passed away? How had Draco coped? He had been so much in love with her when she'd seen him last.' She also wondered how he had coped with her death. 'Probably forgave her and wept grievously over her coffin.' She thought with a twinge of sadness. Then forced herself to listen to her brother

"His daughters Louisa and Narcissa are adorable little girls though. You know; how Lavender didn't even think of them, I don't know. What I mean to say is the woman mothered them for Merlin's sake

At that Ginny asked "He has two girls?"

Now Ron knew that there was something fishy. Alright. He'll admit it. He had only written a line about Lavender's death but he had written a lot about Louisa and Narcissa.

"Yeah. Twins. Didn't you read the letters I wrote Ginny?

"I did Ron. It must have slipped my mind" she told him when in truth she had asked Luna to read the letters, edit out all details about Draco and just give her a brief gist of the letter

Thankfully before Ron could question her further the commentary for the match started

"Witches and Wizards I welcome you to the quidditch world cup of this year. Which we have the pleasure of hosting this year. There are many things memorable about our country. One is Hogwarts and the other is our own golden trio. Now lets have a round of applause for them, Shall we?"

The stadium erupted into loud cheers while Ron rolled his eyes as a huge banner flew into the air depicting the three of them in a v formation with Ron and Draco flanking the left and right of Harry respectively and all of them looking very serious.

"Bloody morons just don't stop!" Ron mumbled angrily under his breath his hand clenching into fists

Ginny sympathized with her brother knowing how much he would prefer to be left alone

Now on to the match for England we have Wood, Smith, Farrington, Finnegan, William, Adams and Draco Malfoy. The crowd erupted into an extra round of cheers for Malfoy and Ginny kept her eyes firmly on the ground as Draco flew by their box. Ron gave one of his best mates from many years the thumbs up.

Draco flew by their box and smiled as he saw his best mate give him the thumbs up and lifted his gloved hand in greeting and then his gaze landed on the red head seated beside his friend

Ron was too busy cheering his friend while Ginny, was finding the carpeted floor very interesting so neither of them noticed Draco freeze in mid-air for a moment while his eyes widened before he shook himself out of it and flew to the middle of the pitch for the match.

Only when Ginny heard the sound of a broom whizzing away did she lift her head and focused on the figure circling the field like a hawk in search of the snitch. The only man she'd ever loved. The one man who had spoiled every other man for her.

As the match wore on Ginny grew puzzled, Draco seemed distracted. So much so that he looked reckless. And then as his fingers closed around the snitch Ginny watched in horror as a spell shot out of the stand and hit him square in the back. Ginny watched as he fell out of the sky as if in slow motion then crashed into the ground and lay motionless as if he had died

Beside her she distantly heard Ron roar out Draco's name and then vault over the box. After which he took off in a sprint towards his fallen friend's side, meanwhile there was quite a commotion near the place, where the spell had come from, as the people tried to murder the guy who had tried to kill one of their beloved heroes.

Ginny came out of her stupor when an apparition crack sounded beside her and Harry appeared by her side

"Who's hurt Ginny?"

"Draco." Mumbled Ginny then in a much stronger voice informed him "Draco was hit with a spell and he crashed into the ground. Ron is there with him" she added unnecessarily as Harry had already vaulted over the fence and rushed onto the grounds

Ginny slapped her forehead she was supposed to be an expert healer for Merlin's sake and here she was just standing there doing nothing! Hiking her skirts as far as she could for it to be considered decent she copied her brother and vaulting over the fence ran to their side. The public for once maintained a little distance from them

Ron was in full control and was a full professional "Harry all of us need to portkey to my place. Ginny you too." Ginny nodded "From there we will decide what to do."

Harry nodded, whipped out his handkerchief from his pocket, tapped it three times with his wand and muttered "Portus". The cloth glowed blue. While Harry and Ron supported Draco Ginny took his broom and in a flash of light the four of them vanished.

"Minnie" bellowed Ron the moment their feet touched the carpeted floor in his house the next moment an hazel eyed elf appeared in the foyer "Get one bed ready immediately" the elf nodded before disappearing

He turned to his sister "Ginny" he started only to be cut off

"Listen Ron. You handle Draco's affairs and I'll take care of him."

Ron gave one quick nod to Harry who disapparated immediately.

Together Ron and Ginny levitated Draco upstairs as fast as they could, while at the same time taking care to be gentle.

Laying him down gently, both of them healed him as much as they could though, the monitor didn't show much improvement in spite of the different potions running through him.

Ron was getting frustrated "Bloody prat. Playing as recklessly as that. Come on, you git. Come back to us. You have to live. Two girls need you. Damn it we need you.

"Ron" began Ginny gently and when he didn't reply she tried again "Ron I'll sit with him. There is nothing more you can do"

Ron looked as if he was ready to argue

"I am sitting with him and that's final. Now if you don't go and take proper rest I will bat-bogey you." Ron relaxed a bit before nodding "But I want you to sleep in four hours from now. And no arguments" he told her firmly when she would've argued

Ginny nodded and he patted her shoulder before leaving

The moment Ron locked the door behind him Ginny turned towards the bed where Draco lay so still, his normally pale face even paler than usual

The moment Ginny sank into the chair beside his bed her calm exterior broke and her eyes started tearing up

"You foolish man!" she cried holding one of his large hands between both of hers "Always reckless. You were the reason I left England. The reason I never came back for any of the Holidays. I loved you so much and you went and married Lavender" she sobbed "And now I don't know whether you tried killing yourself because you want to join her. You spoiled every other man for me; you know I could never even look at another man without thinking of you. I came back only today just to watch you almost die."

"Why? Why do I love you so much" she sobbed a single tear making a shiny track down her cheek before falling onto his hand- the hand that she was holding

She looked up at the monitors when she felt a twitch in the hand that she was holding. He was stable!

She rushed to the door and flung it open "Ron! Ron!" she yelled "He's stable" Only to see that Ron was standing in the second top step his face a bit funny

"Thank Merlin" he said his voice curiously strained even though his face looked relieved

"Ron. Are you alright?" Ginny asked a bit puzzled by his strange behavior

"Oh. I am absolutely fine" Ron replied waving his hand at her "Harry said he'll take care of Louisa and Narcissa as it is better that he needn't worry about his kids"  
Ginny nodded "that curse almost made him a squib not to mention that it is a miracle that he didn't die. We need a healer who will take care of him full time. I mean monitor him. A well trained one at that; as he can take only a few potions.

"I'll do it" volunteered Ginny without thinking then almost bit her tongue

Ron was wondering whether he should let her do it considering what he had just heard

Then he decided it was better this way as she would get the closure she needed and Draco couldn't take advantage of her in his current state

Ginny was wondering at her brother's strange look at her as if he was assessing her for something

"Okay Ginny. I'll see what I can do" he said before turning around and going back down the stairs

Ginny was still puzzling over Ron's behavior as she went back into Draco's room


End file.
